Fire and Ice
by obscurebeing
Summary: Elsa meets someone who has fire powers and is assigned a body guard after being attacked. she then starts to form feelings for one of them but who? contains femslash
1. Day 1: The promotion

To start with, I've only seen Frozen the once and in truth, didn't like it so I may go a bit occ or bits may not sound right but I had a good idea for a story so went with it. I don't own Frozen but do own several of the characters in this story. Also this is a femslash story and as so contains lesbian relations so if that bothers you in any way, don't read. Okay well, happy reading people.

Down at the royal barracks, a women with long black hair was charging through the streets. She was of average hight and build and seemed to be in a rush. She suddenly darted into a building. Inside was several males putting on their cadet uniforms and chatting. Thier was very few female soldiers and as so they didn't have female changing rooms.

"Running late again?" A tall and muscular male chuckled to himself and she grabbed a uniform.

"Has the General been yet, Rob?" She asked rushing round to get the uniform on.

"No, not yet," Rob said tieing his boots up. "Everyone's been in such a rush this morning though after last night that I doubt you being a little late is going to be his main priority."

"Last night?" She asked trying to put her leg into the trousers but instead ended up tripping over.

"You not heard?" He asked looking surprised. "The Queen was attacked last night. They tried to kidnap her in her sleep. She only just managed to get away."

"Oh wow, really?" the female asked looking shocked.

"Seriously Fay, you must live under a rock or something. It's all everyone's been talking about this morning," he said shaking his head at his friend.

"I had a few drinks last night," Fay commented.

"A few to many?" He asked but he knew the answer.

"Well I was late up so rushed here and didn't have time to listen to gossip," she explained.

"Well, I hear their going to assign her a personal guard," Rob commented picking up his head gear.

"Really? I thought she had these cool ice powers?" Fay said sitting on a bench. "Does she really need a guard following her round 24/7?"

"Well I feel sorry for the chump who has to protect her," a second male added as he approached the two. "After her temper created the great freeze and all, nearly getting us all killed. I'd hate to make a wrong move around her."

"I hear she froze her own sister almost killing her," Rob said looking nervous.

"Yeah, someone told me that she has a giant dungeon where she keeps all the frozen husks of people who have dared defy her," the second male said in almost a whisper.

"Seriously?" Fay asked looking at the men. "A frozen museum of her enemies? That seems a bit farfetched."

"Wouldn't surprise me though. She's the ice Queen. Her hearts as cold as her powers," Rob assured. "I wouldn't worry anyway. It won't be any of us who will be chosen. It'll have to be one of the Captain or something."

"Fay!" A man in a Generals uniform called from the door way as Fay winced. "Your late," he commented looking at the female, his black mustache wiggling slightly in annoyance.

"Ah yes," Fay nervously muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "Err... well you see I was late because... I err..."

"Save it," the General commanded raising a hand. "Your presences is needed at the council room."

"Yes General," she said standing to attention. "Am I in trouble?"

"Just get their immediately cadet," he commanded. "There waiting for you. In fact, I'll take you so I know your not going to get distracted and make them any more impatient."

And with that he turned and began to march out and towards the castle grounds. Fay raced to catch up with him and fastened the buttons on her jacket up and then finished off with a belt round her waist. They marched down as reasons for her presents ran through the young women's head. They headed into the castle grounds and through several halls till the General halted at the council room doors. The men standing guard saluted to them.

"Cadet Fay Killen here to see the council," He announced as the guards began to open the large double doors. "Best behaviour cadet," he quietly added to Fay as they opened fully.

She swallowed hard before entering. The table was set up in a giant U shape with four members of the council up each side and then four at the top with the Queen between them in the very middle. The members of the council were dressed a like and none seemed no younger than 50.

"It's about time," one of the council members commented making the cadet feel even more nervous.

"Proceed," one sitting near the Queen commanded so Fay stepped forward till she was stood in the centre of the U. "Do you know why your here?"

"No sir," she admitted but kept her voice as military and steady as she could.

"Have you heard of the incident that took place last night involving our Queen?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"Well then you'll probably agree that our Queen needs more protection," he carried on as Fay paused for a split second, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Yes sir," she agreed. "Our Queen is our number one priority."

"Great, then you will be assigned the Queens personal guard," he said happily that the issue had been addressed and sorted as Fay looked at him in shock.

"Say what?" Fay asked but no one was listening to her.

"You will be promoted to status of Captain so you will have authority round the royal guards," he added looking through the paper work. "You are to be in charge of the protection and welfare of her royal majesty Queen Elsa."

"I...err... yes sir?" She said, her voice sounding shaken.

"Your General will brief you on everything," the first council member said.

"You are dismissed Captain," another member informed her as Fay turned and exited the room, unsure of what just happened.

As she reached the double doors again, she saw the General stood waiting for her. She stopped in front of him as the doors closed behind her. He looked at her uneasy state before speaking.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice a lot softer than usual.

"Yeah," she breathed not sounding too sure. "They promoted me up to Captain?"

"Yes," he nodded watching her. "I know."

"But I won't be able to take on the roll as Captain cause I'll be the queens personal guard?" She asked thinking.

"You will be able to command a unit to help with the protection of her majesty," the General pointed out.

"But not on the battle field?" She asked as he nodded. "Why was I picked? I've been field trained. I've got no experience being a body guard and what if I say something stupid to the Queen and she turns me into a frozen husk?"

"A frozen what?" the General asked confused as they started to head back to the barracks. "Look, although your time keeping could do with a little work, you are one of my best cadets. You'll do a fine job," he said proudly but she still looked worried. "They chose you cause you are one of the few women we have and as the Queen is on high alert after last night, they want someone who has no bounds so you can keep a eye on her at all times. I gave them your name because I knew you'd do a fine job. I see a lot of your farther in you."

"Really?" She asked looking at him.

"He did a fine job raising you," he smiled. "He'd be so proud of you."

"You think so?" She asked perking up.

"Of course," he said with a reassuring arm on her shoulder. "This will all die down soon and when it does and you prove yourself, they'll have no reason to demote you," he reassured with a smile.

"Thank you sir," she said with a small nod of her head.

"I only say what's true, Captain," he finished before turning. "Get your things together, someone will be round soon to show you to your new quarters."

She watched the General leave before heading to her own room. Being the only female cadet ment she had a room to herself instead of sharing one. It wasn't big but in truth, she didn't spend a lot of time in it. She sat on the bed for a moment to get her head round what just happened. Things had just changed very quickly for her and she was still yet unsure if it was for the best or not. In truth, she just saved herself five years plus of service at being instantly promoted. On the down side, she had been told so many stories about the fearless ice Queen that she was petrified of meeting her. She finally stood, figuring that she needed to get packed and ready. It was time she took on the role of Captain Fay Killen, personal body guard of the Queen and in all honesty, she was bricking it.

"Is this really necessary?" Elsa asked looking tired. She was still sat in the council room and quite frankly, had had enough.

"The Kingdom is on edge your majesty," one of the council members said looking through the paper work before him. "If the Kingdom knows your safe then they won't panic as much. It's for the good of Arendelle."

"I'm just use to my privacy," Elsa sighed although she knew they were right. "I don't really want a guard with me all the time."

"The General is organising a team to find out who it was that broke in. Once they are found and dealt with, everything can go back to normal," a second member explained as she nodded.

"Your right," she agreed with a small smile although, she was so drained from being woken by the intruders and from the last 6 hours of emergency meetings that all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed. "I wish to go rest now."

"How about you relax in your study till your new guard is with you?" The firs council member offered.

"That's sounds like a good idea," she nodded but she really didn't want to sit and wait thier. Then again, she could get a bit of paper work done.

She excused herself then exited the room with two guards close behind her. She made her way through the castle till she reached her studies. She seated herself down behind her great oak deck, guards just outside of the open doors. Her intention to work soon disappeared though as she found it hard to concentrate. Images of the failed kidnapping running through her mind. Admittedly, she had been scared. She never heard them enter. They had already grabbed her before she knew what was happening. She was able to use her powers to force them back but they were quick to escape when they heard the guards running to her aid. Maybe having someone look after her a little more closely was a good idea. Not to mention, with Anne away on holiday, the company might be good. She had been in her study not fare from a hour when she was startled by a guard announcing the presents of Captain Killen's arrival. She realised that she must have fell asleep or was at least very close to.

"Enter," she announced moving the paper work round to look busy.

"Your majesty," Fay bowed stepping in and standing at attention. "Captain Fay Killen, at your service."

Elsa gave her a quick look over. She didn't really get a good look while at the council room as she was finding it hard to concentrate. In truth, she had never met a female guard so she was curious but just too tired to let it both her too much.

"At ease," Elsa ordered noticing that the guard was looking slightly nervous although doing fairly well of hiding it mostly. "Admittedly, I was surprised to hear we have a female guard in the army."

"Admittedly, your majesty, thier is very few of us in your army," Fay said taking in the large room she stood in.

"Well you must have proven yourself to be a great soldier, the General spoke very highly of you," Elsa said putting the paper work neatly in a pile and laying them at the edge of the desk.

"He did?" Fay asked with a smile. The nervousness seemed to depleted sum.

"Your close to the General?" Elsa asked, her full attention now on the guard.

"My farther and the General were good friends in the army," Fay started and proceeded to carry on seeing that Elsa looked interested. "They went through the ranks together till my farther was KIA'd a few years before the Generals promotion. He took me in since I had no one else."

"And from thier you joined the royal army?" Elsa asked leaning back in her chair.

"Yes your majesty," Fay nodded. "I had been brought up round the army all my life. It just made sense that I become apart of it."

"Well it's lovely to meet you Captain," Elsa said as she covered her mouth, trying to hide a yawn. "You must excuse me," she apologised.

"No need to apologise," Fay said watching her. "You look exhausted your majesty."

"I feel it in truth," Elsa said with a small smile. "It's not even midday so I can't go back to sleep so maybe some fresh air would wake me some."

"That sounds like a good idea your majesty," Fay agreed as Elsa stood up from her seat.

They headed to the gardens where they found themselves in the Orchard fields. The Apple and plum trees gave a lovely shade from the midday sun and Elsa found a nice place to sit on the grass. Thier was no fruit but plenty of flowers, bees and butterfly's to look at. Fay stood over Elsa keeping an eye on the Queen as Elsa watched the wildlife around her.

"I love it here," Elsa said getting Fay's attention. "It's so quiet."

"It is very beautiful here," Fay agreed watching the Queen who had her eyes closed as the sun shone down on her.

"Indeed it is," a unfamiliar voice said from behind Fay.

Fay spun round, her hand resting on her sword ready to draw it if need be. Elsa turned her head to face the unknown male. He was in his early thirtys and very tall and very handsome. His hair was a light brown and just past shoulder length. He wore a dark blue jacket over a white shirt and it was easy to see he had money. What was most interesting about him was his eyes. They were a very bright brown with a almost orange glow to them.

"Address yourself sir," Fay commanded stepping between him and Elsa as Elsa stood up.

"Sorry to startle the two of you lovely ladies," he apologised with a slight bow. "I am Damien Johnswel. Your sister, Princess Anne, invited me to the engagement party."

"You've rather early," Elsa commented with a smile as Fay relaxed slightly. "That's over a week away."

"Oh, I know. Princess Anne asked me to come early," he explained.

"Really?" Elsa asked looking confused. "She's not even here herself at the moment. She and Kristof have gone away on holiday."

"I know," Damien smiled. "She was hoping we would meet. You see, we have a lot in common you and I."

"We do?" Elsa asked unsure. "In what way?"

"In this way," he said as he lifted his hand up and a small flame lit at the tips of his fingers as Fay looked at him in slight shock. She'd never seen a human use powers before. "She told me you can also control an element."

"That's amazing," Elsa commented watching the flames. "I didn't know there was others like me."

"Nor did I," he said extinguishing the flames. "I thought I was the only one till I heard word of you and I just had to meet you."

"And how is it you know the princess?" Fay asked unsure of him.

"Through Kristof," he said. "I met him through work and he introduced me to the princess."

"Do you have any where to stay?" Else asked as he shook his head.

"Not yet," I was to go town once I introduced myself to you and find a Inn."

"Nonce, you must stay with us as a guest," Else smiled. "Captain, would you be kind enough to call someone to escort Damien to a room."

"Yes your majesty," Fay reluctantly agreed. She would of denied but could see some members of staff not to fare away attending to the gardens.

She made her way over to them while keeping a eye on the Queen and Damien. Their was something about the fire started that didn't sit right with Fay but it could also just be that she was a little over proactive as it was the first day on the job. She managed to get Damien sorted and the rest of the day went with out a hitch. Else called a early night give Fay time to unpack and sort herself out. She was given a room next to Else's. It had a door that led strait to Else's room and a second that led out into the hallway. Their was little furniture but a single bed, a night stand with a jug, glass and candle holder and a small wooden chair. At the foot of the bed was a old wooden trunk that she proceeded to pack her things into. Without much else to do she decided to get into bed.

Late at night, unknowing what the time was, Fay found herself woken by something. It wasn't a sound that woke her nor a dream but a feeling of a icy bitter cold. The temperature had drop so sudden that it shook her awake. She opened her eyes and sat up. It was pitch black still so she felt round for the candle and match. Once lit she was able to see her her own breath which was very unusual for mid June. She swung her legs out of bed and noticed cold flakes of frost forming round the door that separated her room from the Queens. She grabbed the handle and the icy feel made sharp pains shoot through her hand. She let go and paused for a moment. This is the ice Queen after all. Maybe this is normal? A small moan came from within. Almost like a child's whimper. Fay swallowed hard before going for the door handle again and opening the door. She looked inside to see everything thing covered in a thin later of ice. It shimmered in the candles flickering light. Her gaze then turned to the large king size bed which the Elsa was laid in. She tip toed closer and could see that Elsa looked to be in distress. A nightmare, by the looks of it. Her eyes were darting under their lids and her hands were clenching the sheets. Although the room was freezing, sweat was pouring from her braw.

"Your majesty?" Fay whispered as she stepped closer.

She advanced to the bed and saw a chair to the side. She pulled it closer and sat looking at the Queen. She watched as Elsa squirmed. The nightmare must be a bad one by looks of it. Maybe last night's attack had got to her more than she's let on. Fay looked down at Elsa'a hand that was still gripping tightly onto the sheet. Fay slowly moved her own hand till it was resting on the Queens. She began to use her thumb to make small circles to sooth her. It seemed to work as Elsa began to still. The room even started to warm up somewhat. Fay smiled at achieving to calm the ice Queens nightmare but also at at her now peaceful form. She looked so relaxed, so content and so beautiful. After a few minutes, Fay decided that she needed to leave. As she moved her hand, she felt the hand it was on grab it back. She looked shocked at the sudden movement.

"Stay... Please?" Else said quietly as she opened her eyes to look at her guard.

Fay was going to protest but the scared and exhorted look in the Queens eyes made it impossible to say no. Elsa moved across enough so Fay could lay with her. The cold in the room had melted back to an almost room temperature so Fay laid on top of the covers. Even if she was still cold, she dared not get under the sheets. Elsa pulled Fay's arm round her waist. It was a moment of weakness but just tonight, she was happy to have the company.

It was that dream again. That dream that she would have every every now and again. The dream of freezing her sister and nearly killing her. She had it it quite a bit since her sister had left for holidays. Fay watched the Queen as she drifted back to sleep. This ruthless ice Queen could not be the same person she was told about. She didnt seem wicked nor a heartless monster but a kind women who wants someone to be close. Isn't that all humans want anyway. Fay began to relax as herself and Else began to drift back to sleep.


	2. Day 2: Call me Elsa

Elsa woke up feeling very safe and warm. She cracked open an eye to see that the sun was only just starting to rise. She went to sit up only to feel a weight on her waist. She looked down to see an arm. Looking behind her, the memories of her guards aid came back to her. The peaceful look on her guards face made her smile for a moment before deciding she needed to get up. She carefully moved the arm from her waist but it didn't work as Fay began to stir. Elsa, in panic, quickly stood up and rushed to her dressing table and sat down looking away from the Guard and into her mirror.

Fay opened a eye and looking around confused till she saw her Elsa. She was sat at a large dressing table with her back to her. She contemplated speaking to the Queen but went against it and instead snook out of the bed and back into her room. Elsa had watched the Guard scurry off into the room through her large mirror. She turned in her seat and bit her lip. She felt bad for blanking the other women. After a moment of arguing with herself, she stood up and headed for the room that was connected to her own. She opened it with out thinking and stopped suddenly at catching her guard with out her shirt on.

"I... err..." she panicked before pulling the door almost closed to give Fay her privacy. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked."

"No harm my Queen," Fay answered, rushing to put her uniform on. "I should have been up and dressed by now."

Elsa bit her lip feeling both stupid and embarrassed. Also, the image of her guards naked upper half kept flashing in her mind which didn't help much. Elsa calmed herself down before she felt the door move. She stepped back to allow Fay to come in.

"I'm sorry about that my Queen," Fay bowed in respect.

"Elsa," Elsa said as Fay looked up at her. "When it's just the two of us, please just call me Elsa."

"Elsa," Fay corrected herself with a smile.

"And I should be the one apologising," she offered. "I should have knocked first."

"No harm done," Fay shrugged. "Well I'll leave you to get ready before breakfast."

Fay gave a small nod then left. Once Elsa was dressed and ready, the two headed to the dinning room where Elsa sat down at the head of the table to eat as Fay stood close by. The dinning hall table stretched through the entire room. The servant's quickly made thier way in and started bringing out a basket of fruit, an array of breads and other breakfast items.

"Could we have a second plate please," Elsa asked the servant who was bringing out the cutlery. "Well?" She asked Fay who was still stood on guard. "Are you not joining me?"

"I... am I allowed?" Fay asked unsure.

"Why not?" Elsa asked as the servant returned and set out a second place.

"Thank you," she said sitting down and helping herself to some of the fruit.

"Good morning ladies!" A family voice greeted as they both looked up to see Damien walking towards them.

"Good morning," Elsa greeted as he approached. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like baby," he grinned taking a seat the other side of Elsa. "This all looks delicious. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of corse," Elsa nodded as a servant quickly set out another place. "So, Damien, please tell me more about yourself?"

"Not much to say really," he started as he buttered a bread roll. "I realised my powers when I was a young boy. I learned to control them and then got into the hunting business."

"Hunting what exactly?" Elsa asked unsure.

"Anything really," he said thinking. "I had a small village last year that had a terrible giant problem. Two brothers to be exact. They would steal the villages live stock and even took a few children so they paid me to take care of them."

"So like a exterminator?" Fay said not sounding to impressed.

"Yes I suppose, but on a large scale," he said thinking.

"Well that sounds like an exciting job," Elsa commented. "I bet you travel a fare bit."

"Oh yes," he grinned. "I have been to every corner of the map but I must admit, your Kingdom is by fare the greatest I've seen and you Queen Elsa, are by fare the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

"Oh, why thank you," Elsa blushed not expecting the compliment.

"Oh brother," Fay whispered under her breath as Damien eyed her.

"Well it's been a pleasure to talk and I'm most apologetic to just leave a guest alone for another day but I have paper work and meetings to attend," Elsa said standing as Fay followed suit.

"Maybe tonight we can dine togeather or go for a quiet walk," Damien suggested standing as well.

"That sounds great," Elsa nodded with a smile as she left for her many chores with Fay in toe.

The day was indeed filled with many meetings. Fay had to attend them too to watch Elsa which was mind numbingly boring. She didn't know how the Queen didn't crack with some of the stupid requests and pointless arguments that went on. They final finished at just past 3 but Elsa still had the paperwork and signatures to do so they headed back to the study.

"You can sit," Elsa said as they entered and smiled once she heard a sigh of relief from the guard.

"Thank you," she said sliding into a chair near to the wall. "That was a long day."

"That was a quiet day," Elsa chuckled as she went to her desk to sit.

"Seriously?" Fay asked with a sigh as Elsa began to move a few papers and sign a few. "I don't know how you do it."

"Years of practice," Elsa said not looking up. "I usually just try to listen to the important bits and then go from thier."

"That's cleaver," Fay chuckled.

"Well it works," Elsa said then put the pen down. "Well, that me all done."

"Really?" Fay asked surprised.

"Yes, all done," she said leaning back into her seat. "We have a few hours till dinner so maybe we could go foe a walk round the gardens?"

"Sounds good," Fay said standing.

They left the study and headed outside. It was still warm outside and so quiet. All that could be heard were the birds and the light breeze rustling through the leaves in the trees. They sat near the pond looking at the fish. Fay was enjoying putting her fingers in the water making the koi nibble them. They were thier no longer than ten minutes when Damien appeared.

"Evening ladies," he chipped as he approached the two. "You finished for the day?"

"Yes, all done," Elsa smiled looking up at him.

"They maybe you'd like to accompany me on that walk then," he smiled then looked at Fay. "Alone."

"Afraid not Romeo," Fay shook her head. "Since the attepted kidnap, I've been assigned to stay by our majesty's side no matter what," she said trying to sound sympathetic but in truth, she wasn't. She really didn't like this guy.

"Oh yes, I heard about that," he said look at the Queen. "iIt must have been terrifyingly for you."

"It was unpleasant but if felt a lot more safer thanks to my guard," Elsa said Fay grew a smile from the compliment.

"Well if you would allow me to, it would be a honor to hunt those scoundrels down for you," he said kneeling and taking Elsa's hand in his own. "it would be my pleasure.

"Err... why thank you," Elsa said slowly retrieving her hand. But I'm sure that won't be necessary as my own army is already searching. "

"Well then, maybe just a quiet walk then," he said holding his arm out for her.

She stood and slipped in her own hand and pulled herself up and both began to walk round the garden with Fay following behind. Fay couldn't help not like the guy. He seemed slimy and over confident. She watched as they spoke but stayed to fare back to hear what was said. They walked for just under a hour till they all went to the hall for food and then said thier good night's before leaving. Elsa and Fay made thier way to bathing room where Elsa was greeted with a warm tub of water. The tub was quite a large size and could probably fit 3 or 4 people inside. It was built of brick and situated at the top of three rows of steps. Candles littered the room and the smell of soaps filled the air. Fay turned as Elsa undressed and got in the sat down on the bottom step with her back to Elsa.

"Would you mind?" Elsa asked pointing to a wine bottle.

"Of course," Fay said pouring a glass and passing it over, still trying not to look at the Queen.

"I like a glass at night after a long day," Elsa said relaxing. "guilty pleasure."

"No need to explain yourself," Fay smiled.

"If you want some, just help youself," she offered as Fay shook her head.

"If better not, still on duty after all," she explained. They both sat in silence for a while before Fay finally spoke, "can I ask a really stupid question?"

"I suppose," Elsa said looking at her guard.

"Do you have a room filled with frozen husks?" Fay asked quickly and instantly felt stupid for even bringing it up.

"No," she laughed to Fay's relief. "Can't believe that rumors is still going round."

"I didn't think it was true," Fay admitted with a chuckle. "Your fare to much of a lovely person to have anything like that."

Elsa didn't reply but smiled at the kind words. She was really starting to get attached to the guard. She made her feel less alone in this large castle and it was nice. She closed her eyes to relax and take in the smells and the warmth. Tomorrow, maybe they can do something fun togeather.


	3. Day 3: Riding the beast

"Oh, I don't know about this," Fay said look nervous.

"Surly you've rode a horse before," Elsa said as she got on her own.

"Cadets don't learn horse riding." Fay said looking at the beast before her.

They were at the stables. Elsa was going to take her horse out for a ride only to find out that Fay had never rode before and looked a little over nervous at the idea. The stable boy had brought them two horses out, a snowy white one for Elsa and a slightly shorter black one for Fay. Elsa got on her horse and faced Fay, waiting for her to do the same.

"Your no longer a cadet remember," Elsa said finding Fay's reaction to the horse rather amusing. "So it's about time you learned. I can teach you."

"Oh good, I get to make a ass of myself in front of the Queen," Fay mumbled more to herself but Elsa heard and gave a light chuckle.

"Don't be such a baby," Elsa mocked. "Put your foot in the stirrup then pull yourself up."

"The what?" Fay asked looking confused.

"That bit dangling from The saddle is called a stirrup. You put your foot in it," Else said with a small laugh.

"Why can't it be called a foot holder?" Fay asked before facing the horse. "Right, foot in and pull up."

She put her foot in as instructed then pulled herself up. She made it with little easy but once on top, she realised just how hight she was and found herself laid on the sadle gripping on.

"You okay their?" Elsa asked noticing the panicked look.

"Yeah, great," Fay lied trying to sit up so she didn't look so stupid. "Oh god, this is high."

"When your ready to move, just whip the reins lightly to get her moving," Elsa said as she demonstrated with her own and did a small trot. "The harder you whip it, the faster she will go."

"Move?" Fay asked looking at Elsa. "Shouldn't that be like another days training?"

"I thought you was a big brave guard with no fear," Elsa said with a huge grin. "Surly you should be able to tackle a little horse."

"I am a big brave guard who fights other big brave guards, not plays rodeo with big scary beasts," Fay commented making Elsa laugh.

"I promise you, your going to be fine," she reassured getting down from her own horse. "Here, I'll show you," she said climbing onto the back of the horse Fay was sat on.

She snaked her arms round Fay and then took hold of her hands and directed them to the reins. Fay froze slightly, taken back by her Queens actions and felt her heart start to pound from the closenes. Elsa lifted Fay's hands then gave them a little force to whip the reins lightly, making the horse start to trot.

"See, that wasn't too bad was it?" Elsa said, her head looking over Fay's shoulder.

"Yeah, this is okay," she admitted as Elsa helped her guide the horse through to the fields.

"You ready to go a bit faster?" She asked.

"Er... faster?" Fay repeated sounding unsure. "Isn't it slow and steady that wins the race?"

"This isn't a race," Elsa pointed out. Fay's nervous look was so cute to the Queen that she couldn't help smiling. "I've got you, don't worry," Fay some how did manage to feel a bit better at the Queens reassurance.

"Okay," she nodded and Elsa whipped the reins slightly heavier to get the horse to speed up.

It wasn't sprinting but it was a fast enough speed for someone who wasn't too keen on riding but after a few miniuts, Elsa felt Fay loosen up a little and could even see the worried look go. She found herself enjoying the company. They did ten or so more laps round the field before making their way back to the stables. Elsa jumped off first with Fay falling gracefully after her. Her legs weren't use to riding and took her a moment for them to recover.

"Do you fancy something to eat?" Elsa asked as they returned the horse to the stable boy.

"Don't you wish to ride on your own for a bit?" Fay asked, her legs still a little numb. "You must not have had a great ride trying to help me."

"I don't know, I found it quite fun," Elsa admitted earning a smile from the guard.

"It wasn't that bad actually was it?" Fay agreed. "Thank you Elsa."

"My pleasure," she smiled and they started to head back to the castle.

They sat outside at a table having a light snack. It was another lovely day in the royal garden. Fay had a quick check of the time on a nearby sundial only to realise she was running late for training. Although she was a Captain now, she still had to finish training.

"That's strange, no one's come to relieve me," Fay said looking round till she spotted a Lieutenant patrolling the garden. He "Lieutenant," Fay called as he turned to face her.

"yes?" He asked not looking too bothered.

"Yes Captain," she corrected.

"Yeah right," he laughed. "You know, some of us work for years to be promoted. You've not earned that rank. What makes you so special hey?"

"Forget it," Fay said feeling both angry and upset by the comment.

She didn't choose this. Granted, her dream was to fight for her contrary and go up the ranks like her farther did but she could see why people who had been training for years would be annoyed that she skipped two ranks because of what had happened.

Little did she know Elsa had saw the whole thing. She was deciding whether or not to step in and give the Lieutenant a pieces of her mind and remind him that Fay is his senior but she feared doing so may make Fay feel worse. Her guards were respected for their actions more than their ranks. Although high ranks were treated as such, ones who proved to their men that they deserved them were respected more. She watched the Lieutenant leave and Fay head back. Elsa quickly made her way back to the window and looked outside. Fay returned and closed the door.

"So what time will you be going?" Elsa asked.

"Er... I don't have training today," Fay lied as she stood at the door.

"Oh right," Elsa nodded. She could tell the guard was trying to hide her feelings and it upset her to see her like this. "I've been thinking," she said as an idea sprang to mind. "The guard uniforms are quite outdated. It's been the same drab colours since I can remember, don't you agree?"

"Admittedly, it's not the most fetching," Fay agreed with a slight smile.

"What part would you change?" Elsa asked stepping forwards.

"Err..." Fay thought looking down at herself. "Well, because of your powers, we've been know as the ice Kingdom so maybe something more wintery."

"That sounds like a good idea," she agreed. "Come over here," she asked as Fay curiously stepped closer and stood before her Queen. Elsa then began circling round her with a look of consecration on her face.

"What you thinking," Fay asked when Elsa had finally got fully round her and was stood in front of her.

"This," she said raising her arms and using her powers to alter the uniform.

Frosty waves of magic wrapped around Fay as it soaked in to the uniform changing both its structure and appearance. Once finished, Elsa used her powers to craft a large mirror out of ice. The uniform had turned to a light blue that was just slightly darker than Elsa's own dress. The dark patten on her shoulder was now white as was the seams at the bottom of the over coat that was now longer and ran out at a deep V at the back. The belt was also white with a dark blue buckle. The large thick gloves were thinner and just poked out of the sleeves. The buttons running up to the jacket were now in the shape of snow flakes that seemed to slowly turn where the sat. The head piece had followed the same colours but wasn't as high and uncomfortable looking. The uniform seemed to sparkle with a frosty tint to it. To say it looked beautiful was a understatement.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked bitting her lip.

"It looks amazing," Fay said staring in awe at her uniform.

"Hm, maybe a bit to sparkly for the men," Elsa joked as Fay gave a small chuckle. "How about we make this the uniform for my personal guard. It'll make you stand out more from the others."

"Are you sure?" Fay asked facing Elsa.

"Yes, why not?" She nodded. She couldn't help the smile forming on her face at seeing Fay look so happy.

"Thank you so much," Fay said excitedly and with out thinking, lunged forward and wrapped herself round Elsa in a hug.

Elsa was taken of guard, not use to anyone but Anne hugging her but she quickly got over the shock but found her heart was beating so fast at the women's contact. She was about to wrap her own arms round Fay when Fay let go and stepped back.

"I'm sorry your majesty... I'm mean, Elsa," Fay apologised feeling so stupid for jumping on the Queen like that.

"No harm," Elsa said missing the contact.

The rest of the day went by very smoothly. A lot of the guards stopped to stare at Fay and her new uniform which she enjoyed. The uniform made her feel more appreciated by the Queen. Apart from the scary horse, she had enjoyed herself and was feeling closer to Elsa. She knew she was attracted to Elsa and how could she not? Elsa was beautiful, sweet and kind. She just kept having to remind herself though that her job was to protect the Queen and nothing else.


	4. Day 4: paper work

It was such a lovely warm sunny day outside which made Elsa feel even more annoyed at the fact that she had to spend the day in her office doing paper work. Fay had been summoned this morning for training and the General had seemed most displeased that Fay had skipped out on it yesterday. Elsa had softened the blow a little by telling him that she had needed Fay and the guard had only been following the Queens orders. A lie on her behalf but Fay had looked very thankful of it before leaving.

She stood up to stretch her legs for a moment and headed to her window. It over looked part of the garden and stables. She could also see the soldiers training arena. Although she kept telling herself she was just looking at the view, deep down inside, she was hoping to get a glimpse of Fay. She was about to head back to her desk when a solider in a familiar uniform stepped out with several others. It was Fay. The women stopped and drew her sword as the other soliders circled her. One of them spoke before they all began to attack. Elsa watched as Fay managed to fight back the other soldiers. She lasted a good several minutes before one caught her feet and she hit the floor. She was helped back up by a fellow guard and they started again. Fay may not be the best on horse back but she was pretty good with a sword.

Elsa looked over at the door when she heard the guards outside start to talk to someone. Assuming it to be one of the councilors bringing more paperwork she headed back to her desk to look busy. A guard gave a small knock before entering and standing at attention.

"Your majesty, a sir Damien is outside wishing to speak with you," he said.

"Yes that's fine," Else nodded. "Send him in."

The guard gave a small bow before leaving. In truth, Elsa was happy for the distraction from work. Her mind wasn't really on it today. The door opened again by one of the guards and in stepped Damien with his usual confident smile. The door closed behind him leaving the two of them alone.

"Your majesty," he greeted with a small bow.

"And what do we owe the pleasure?" Elsa asked pointing to a seat in front of the desk. "Please, sit."

"Thank you," he said as he sat. "I actually came to see if you would maybe fancy a little fire and ice training?"

"Fire and ice training?" Elsa repeated looking slightly confused.

"I mean with our powers? Have a little bit of fun and see what each other can do," he explained. "I would love to see your powers in action."

Elsa thought about this for a moment. She didn't really use them a great deal but she was very interested to see Damien's fire powers at work. She gave a nod.

"That sounds like a good idea. When would you like to do this?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe go now?" He asked then looked down at the paperwork she had in front of her. "We could go for an hour then return to finish off your work."

"I would love too but I can't leave this office till my guard is back," Elsa explained although a break from the office would have been nice.

"No offence your majesty, but I'm sure I would be able to protect you more than a normal guard," he said and although he may have been right, Elsa did feel offended that someone would call her guard just a 'normal guard.'

"I'm afraid I really must decline," Elsa insisted. "Maybe later on today when she returns and I'm done with this paper work I could summon you for a bit of this fire and ice training as you so put it."

"If that's what you wish," he said, his confident smile now replaced with a slight frown at not getting his way. "I will be waiting for your word," he said standing, his smile returned.

"Good bye, Damien," Elsa said as he gave a small bow and left the office.

Elsa then returned to her papers and began to once again sign what needed signing and read what needed reading. It felt like an eternity yet, was only two hours when the doors opened to revile a very familiar face. Elsa grew a smile as she looked up to see a tired looking Fay.

"Have fun?" Elsa asked as Fay took her usual seat.

"I did actually," she said leaning forward slightly. "And you?" She asked then remembered what Elsa had been doing all morning?

"Oh yes, loads of fun," Elsa said sarcastically. "I love having wrist ache from three strait hours of writing."

"Sorry," Fay said feeling stupid.

"Damien did pop round though," Elsa remembered as Fay looked up at her.

"What did he want?" Fay asked sounding very curious.

"He wanted to know if I would like to practice my powers with him," Elsa said watching the slightly disapproving look on Fay's face. "You don't like him?"

"I don't really know him," Fay shrugged trying to look more interested in a nearby book.

"And yet you don't like him," Elsa said leaning forward on her desk, her work once again forgotten.

Fay looked up from the book to see the Queen looking at her with a light smirk on her face. Damien irked her somehow. Their was just something about the man she disapproved.

"I dont not like him, thiers just something about him," Fay finally admitted putting the book down.

"Is it that you fancy him?" Elsa asked playfully.

"Fancy?" Fay asked looking shocked by the question. "No, no I don't. He's definitely not my type," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Tall, handsome and successful isn't your type? Then what is?" Elsa asked as Fay now looked taken back by the question.

She wasn't entirely sure how to answer the question. She knew the answer but not an answer she feared the Queen wished to hear. The fact that Damien didn't take her fancy wasn't to do with her not trusting him but more to do with him being male. She had always known she was different from normal in what was expected of a young female. Although there are other males and females in the kingdom who, like her, preferred the same sex, it was still frowned apon. She stuttered round for a moment trying to figure out what to say when they heard a knock at the door.

"Your majesty," one of the guards called through before opening the door. "Your presents in needed down in the thrown room."

"What for?" Elsa asked curiously. Usally she was only needed their for royal matters or important ones.

"They think they have your kidnappers," he said as Elsa and Fay exchanged looks.

Both stood up at once and headed to the thrown room. Once inside they found the room littered in soliders. They moved to the side on seeing the Queen as herself and Fay advanced to the thrown. As they drew closer, they could see three men on their knees with shackles round their wrists and feet. Behind them, looking very smug with himself, stood Damien.

"Your majesty," Damien bowed. "I bring you your kidnappers."

Else looked at the three men. It seemed that they hadn't come quietly looking at their cuts and burn marks and scorched clothing. The three men didn't look up to her and instead was looked to the floor in shame.

"Are you sure it's them?" Else asked looking at their features.

It had been so dark that it was impossible to know what they looked like that night. They could easily bring in any three men to her and she wouldn't know any better. A solider handed Damien a small bag. He opened it up to show the Queen.

"They were caught trying to sell these on the black market. It's how I caught wind of them," he said as Damien pulled out jewelry from the bag.

Elsa did in fact recognise the pearl necklaces, diamond earrings and other valuable bits and bobs. The main thing that caught her attention though was the ring. A thick gold ring with the royal seal stamped on it. It was her mother's jewelry and her fathers ring. When her parents had been killed she had kept them all in a box on her dresser. The jewelry, although highly expensive, we're not one of a kind but the ring was.

"I didn't even know they were missing," she said taking the ring from Damien to examine it. It was rare she would look inside the box in truth. Too many memories.

"It's a good job they took them else they may not have been tracked down so easily if at all," the General said stepping next to Damien. "They even admitted to the entire thing. Damien has done the kingdom a great favour."

"They admitted to a death sentence just like that?" Fay asked with a raised eye brow.

"Admittedly I had to ruffle them up little," Damien admitted as a couple of small flames danced across his fingers and the men in shackles gave a small shudder.

"Your majesty, we were made to do it, it was not our..." one of the beaten men started but Damien kicked him in the back of the head to silence him.

"Save it," Damien said and then soliders began to take hold of the men and pull them to their feet.

"We will hold trials after Princess Anne's engagement party," the General said as the soliders started to remove the men from the room.

"But they've already confessed to everything," Damien said looking confused. "What's the point of a trial?"

"Confession or not, this Kingdom holds trails for all major matters like this," the General explained then looked to Fay. "Until the trail is held and the men are found guilty of their crimes, you are to remain the Queens guard. Once over, you will be relieved of those dutys and your rank will remain intact. You've done a good job."

"Thank you," Fay nodded but as much as she wanted to get onto field work, the thought of no longer being Elsa's guard felt more like bad news than good.

"Your majesty," the General bowed before leaving with his men.

"So how is it you heard of the sale?" Fay asked Damien as Elsa was still looking at her fathers ring.

"I have a lot of contacts and people who owe me a lot of favours," he said simply with a shrug. "I just had to capture the fiends who'd try to kidnap such a beautiful women as Queen Elsa so I put word out. They slipped up and was caught."

"I see," Fay nodded as Damien's attention turned to Elsa.

"You know, I could teach you a few moves and help you to defend yourself more," he said stepping towards her. "But in truth though, if such a lovely creature such as yourself was mine, I would never had let such a thing happen in the first place."

"Yours?" Elsa asked looking surprised. "you wish to be with me?"

"I do," he said simply taking her hands in his own as Fay gripped the helm of her sword. "Look at us, fire and ice! It's like yang and yang. We are ment to be together."

"We hardly know each other," Elsa protested taking her hands back. "I'm sorry, but today's been a busy day and I'm tired. Maybe we'll talk about this at a later date."

"I understand," he said taking a step back. "It must be overwhelming to see your attempted kidnappers before you and your parents jewelry must have brought back memories. Maybe at the engagement party we can have a dance, take things slow?"

"That sounds nice, thank you," she smiled as Damien gave a small bow and also left the room leaving the two women on their own.

Elsa turned and headed to her thrown then seated herself down. Fay watched the Queen for a moment. Elsa rubbed the bridge of her nose deep in thought. Hurt her to think that her parents jewelry was taken from right under her nose for four days without her knowledge. Fay could see see the Queens hurt but wasn't sure what to say. She looked around the room and spotted a small box poking out from under the curtains at the foot of the steps leading up to the thrown. looking at the image on the box, she had a inkling what was inside. Elsa was deep in thought on matters till she noticed Fay standing in front of her with a jesters head piece on. She looked up at her guard wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing?" She asked watching the guard picking up some juggling balls.

"I'm going to cheer you up," she said getting herself sorted. "Rob always use to say to me that if I didn't make it as a solider, I should try out being a jester."

"Do you even know how to juggle?" Elsa asked as Fay held the balls and chucked one up a few times.

"Kind off," she said as she began to juggle a simple but very messy cascade of balls.

She wasn't in much control off the balls as she kept stepping back trying to catch them. It was like watching a octopus trying to learn how to roller skate. It did work though as Elsa grew a small smile at the attempt to cheer her up. Fay was starting to get a little less clumsy too until she backed up a little to fare and tripped over the jesters box. Elsa jumped of her thrown as she watched her guard trip over the box and fall into a suit of armour that was stood at the wall. Fay quickly dodged out of the way of the falling armour only to trip over the same box and this time fall into a large candle holder. The armour crashed to the floor as the candle holder caught onto one of the large banners that was on display on the wall. It came down but Fay wasn't quick enough to react and the banner came down covering Fay. Elsa rushed over to see if Fay was okay.

"Fay?" Elsa asked sounding worried as the banner moved and Fay's headed popped out looking like a child caught in the act of writing on the wall. "Are you alright?"

"Oh god, I can... I can clean this," Fay said looking round at the mess before Elsa began to laugh. "What's so funny."

"You, your just so clumsy," Elsa chuckled as Fay started to look more embarresed now. "I'm sorry, here," she said holding out her hand to help Fay up.

Fay took the hand and pulled herself up. Once stood strait, Fay didn't let go as both caught each others gaze. They found themselves stood just inches apart. Elsa bit her lower lip, her stomach felt like it was doing flips. Fay felt the same, her heart pounding in her chest. They both leaned forwards slowly, eyes closed till they could feel each others breath. A sudden bang on the door made them both step away suddenly.

"Ye...yes?" Else stuttered looking at the door.

"Your majesty," one of the councillors greeted as he entered holding a small pile of paperwork. "I have these that need signing."

"Of course," she said stepping towards him. "I'll take these to my office and get them done strait away."

Fay watched Elsa take the paperwork, her mind so fuzzy at what just happened, at what almost happened. What the hell was she doing? She almost kissed the Queen. If the General found out she could loose her promotion and job. She looked up suddenly when she noticed Elsa and the councillor looking her way.

"What happened here?" He asked looking at the mess. "Has Olaf been here?"

"Just an accident," Elsa explained. "Could you find someone to clean it up please."

"Yes your majesty," he said as Elsa looked at Fay who still looked unsure of herself.

"Are you coming?" Elsa asked as Fay gave a nod and followed the Queen out and back to the office.

The rest of the day seemed to drag. Elsa spend another 3 hours doing paperwork but both women didn't speak much, unsure of what to say or what to make of the situation that took place in the throne room. So many question ran though both their heads. Finally they settled on just getting the day over with and starting a new in the morning. After all, a good sleep Usally brings things into prospective... right?


	5. Day 5 : Snow Fight

Elsa was starting to struggle with her emotions. The almost kiss had brought up so many feeling that she had no idea what to do nor how to think. She had hid herself away so long before that she had never allowed herself to get close enough to feel such emotions. Her mind was constantly on the Captain which made it hard to concentrate at times. When Fay was needed else where, Elsa found herself longing for the guards return. What made matters worse was at night, images of Fay topless form from thier first day would haunt her mind. At times when they spoke together alone, Elsa wanted nothing more than to just reach out and touch her or kiss her, finish what she was sure they almost did in the throne room. Everything was so confusing and frustrating that she didn't know what to do. Maybe on Anne's return, her sister could help her figure everything out?

She got up and dressed and as she did, she kept glancing to her guards door. The urge to go knock on just to see Fay was starting to get tiresome. She had a busy day ahead and she needed to get the ball room ready. When Anne and Kristoff return, the kingdom is to throw a huge party to celebrate their engagement. Everything needed to be ready.

A light knock was heard from the door separating Elsa's and Fay's room, "come in."

"Morning Elsa," Fay greeted as she entered.

"Good morning," Elsa smiled watching her guard in the mirror give a stretch.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Fay asked taking a seat on Elsa's bed.

"We have to get ready for my sisters celebration," Elsa said turning to face her. "Olaf will be here soon to help out."

"Oh right," Fay nodded. "Who's Olaf?"

Before Elsa could answer, a loud knock was heard and the door opened to reveal the small snow man looking very happy and very excited. Fay looked at the creature with a very confused expression as Elsa smiled at just how adorable it made her look.

"A living snowman?" Fay said more to confirm what she was seeing was real. "I'm working for the ice Queen, shouldn't be surprised I suppose."

"This is Olaf," Elsa confirmed as Olaf waddled over to the bed.

"Hi," he greeted happily holding out his stick of a hand to be shook.

"Hi," Fay said still sounding unsure as she took the stick hand and they shook.

"Well you'll be happy to know I've been busy," he said returning his attention back onto the Queen. "I've spent all week getting everything ready. Food, music and entertainment."

"You have been busy," Elsa said as Olaf jumped around in excitement.

"I love party's," he said bouncing up and down on the spot. "Just need you to decorate the ball room and it's all ready. I'm too short to do it myself."

"Then that's what we shall do," Elsa said standing as Fay followed suit.

They exited the room and was soon met up by a councillor who began to talk to Elsa as they made thier way to the ball room. Fay and Olaf walked behind them several feet back.

"So, you two seem to be getting along," Olaf commented as Fay looked down at him.

"Yeah... how would you know that? This is the first time we've met and I've been with Else practically the entire time," Fay asked looking at the snowman.

"A lot of talk round the castle," he said. "Their was a lot bets that Else would have tried to dismiss you already. Else's always been know to like her privacy and I guess having someone with her all the time seems quite... not Elsary?"

"Oh right," Fay nodded looking at the Queen who was still talking work. "Got to say, she's nothing like I expected. Quite an amazing women."

"Yeah she is," he agreed. "She seems more happy lately too."

"You think?" Fay asked as the snowman nodded. "I think she's been a little off this morning though. A bit more quiet or distracted maybe," the comment was more to herself as she was worried that yesterday's actions may have something to do with it.

"I think she's missing Anne," he said simply. "Those two are like cheese and carrots."

Fay nodded although she wasn't sure what he was going on about cheese and carrots for. They finally hit their destination at the ballroom where two guards were stood. Elsa said good bye to the councillor as he gave a bow and left them.

"Your majesty, Captain," the guards addressed and stood to attention.

"At ease," Elsa said to them as they relaxed.

"Hey Rob," Fay smiled as the other guard on duty began to open the doors.

"Hey, not seen you since your promotion," he smiled back giving Fay a quick look. "Nice uniform."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Personal guard uniform compliments of our Queen."

"Nice, shame you won't be wearing it much longer then, hey?" he said. "Heard they caught the kidnappers. Guess after the trials you'll be back with us."

"Yeah," Fay nodded looking less pleased as she looked over to Else who had already entered the ballroom with Olaf.

"What's that about?" He asked more quietly so the other guard couldn't hear them.

"What about?" She commented looking back to him.

"I thought you'd be so excited to get on the field and commanding a squad," he said watching Fay closely. "That did not just seem like excitement."

"I just... she..." Fay started unsure what to say. Rob had been her best friend since before he was a cadet. He knew more about her than anyone so she should have guessed he'd pick up on something like this.

"You like her?" Rob asked as Fay rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. "Fay, she's the ice Queen..."

"And she's amazing," Fay defended. "All those rumours are so fare from the truth. She's not this cold, heartless creature everyone says she is."

"But she's still the Queen," Rob said simply as Fay nodded.

"I know," she said sighing.

"Just be careful, yeah?" He asked as she nodded. "You better go in, I think thier waiting for you.

"Well catch up soon, yeah?" She said as he nodded and returned to post.

She stepped inside the huge room. The doors closed behind her as she saw Elsa walking round deep in thought. Fay stayed near the doors with Olaf. After a few moments of examining the room, Elsa raised her arms and just like when she altered Fay's uniform, her icy powers began to flow out and begin to change the room to a beautiful icy scene. Several minutes passed when Elsa finally lowered her arms and took a look at what she'd done. Large snow flakes were frozen in place and hung on thier own from the ceilin. All the ledges and tops had a small layer of snow and the place sparkled with frost.

"What do you think?" She asked Olaf and Fay.

"Looks so shinny," Olaf said as he began to ran round touching everything in excitement.

"It's beautiful," Fay said stepping towards Elsa as she looked round the room in awe. "Your amazing! I mean your powers are amazing."

"You really think so?" Elsa asked with a slight blush from the compliment.

Their it was again, that same attraction they felt in the throne room. They looked at each other and felt so drawn to the other. This time though, it was a snowball thrown at Fay's head that snapped the two back into reality.

"What the...?" Fay asked looking around too see a giggling Olaf.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked looking at the shocked look on Fay's face.

"Oh, I will be," she said making her way to a table that had a layer of snow and grabbing a handful. "Your mine snowman!" She yelled charging at Olaf who began laughing and running round the room.

Snow balls were chucked from one another. Even Elsa began to form a few with her magic and attack Olaf as he ran past her. Elsa formed a few piles of snow for ammunition which Fay quickly used to her advantage. Olaf darted over to the door as Fay threw a couple of odd balls but as she did, the door opened and one hit a very unhappy looking General.

"Captain Killen," the General called looking less than pleased. "A word please."

"Yes General," she said quickly heading towards him and they both exited the ballroom, doors closing behind. "General," Fay saluted as he eyed her.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked angrily but trying to keep his voice low. "Your a member of the royal guards not a jester."

"Olaf chucked a snowball so me and Elsa were..." she tried to explain.

"Elsa?" He growled angrily. "That is our Queen and you address her as so and your job is to protect her not pelt her with snow."

"Yes General, I'm sorry General," Fay said standing to attention.

"You have been giving an amazing opportunity to be this army's youngest Captain and yet your acting like a child," he said as she lowered her head slightly. "It's okay to say you have a rank but you do need to earn it. Do you really think men want to follow a child to war? "

"No General, It won't happen again," She said as he gave a sigh.

"Just remember, your her guard, not her gal pal," he said more softly as Fay nodded. "Never get close, understand?"

"Understood," she nodded as he turned and left.

"You okay Captain?" Rob asked once the General was out of ear shot.

"Fine," she nodded. "Could you watch the Queen for a bit till I return please?"

"Yes Captain," he said saluting her.

"Thank you," she said then headed down the hall.

After a few minutes, Elsa stepped out. "Where's Fay?" She asked as the guards exchanged looks.

"She's had to head off for a bit your majesty," Rob said finally. "Guard stuff. She said she'd be back soon."

"Oh right," she said looking unsure. "Well I'm done here for the day so would like to head back to my quarters to change if that's alright."

"Yes your majesty," Rob bowed. "If the Captain returns, tell her we've gone back to the Queens quarters." He informed the other guard who gave a nod before himself and the Queen headed back to her room .

It was a good five minute walk to her room. Once they rounded the last corner, Elsa caught glimpse of Fay coming out of her own room. Her smile took over her face once more at seeing the guard.

"I think I'll be fine from here," she said to Rob as he looked up at Fay.

"Your majesty," he bowed before leaving.

"Fay," she called, approaching her guard. "Is everything okay? He didn't go too hard on you did he? Olaf feels just awful."

"I'm fine your majesty," Fay nodded and Elsa looked at the women in confusion at not being called by her name.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked with a raised braw. "I worried when you didn't come back into the ballroom."

"You have no reason to worry your majesty," Fay said simply.

"Corse I worry, we're friends," Elsa smiled

"We're not friends," Fay said more sternly. "I am a member of the royal guards. An expandable member of your army. I'm not your friend, you buddy or even your gal pal. I'm only here as it's my duty to be."

The harshness of Fayre voice took the Queen back and hurt her quite deeply. She couldn't think of what to say back nor understood what had happen to make the usually happy guard so bitter. She debaited challenging the guard but felt more upset than angry and just wanted to be alone right now.

"I understand," Else said trying to swallow the sorrow forming in her throat. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to stand guard outside my of my quarters today. I wish to have a rest."

"As you wish," Fay agreed although she felt like her heart was being torn from seeing the upset in Else's face. Upset she had brought to her.

Elsa then opened the door to her room and waited to hear the doors shut behind her before collapsing onto her bed. She felt suddenly very alone again. Why was Fay being so cruel? Did she do something wrong? Elsa felt a tear roll down her cheek. Outside of her room, Fay was not feeling much better about her actions but tried to keep on a brave face. She was a guard at the end of the day. Guards don't get happily ever afters with Queens and defiantly not that of the same sex.


	6. Day 6: part 1

For those of you who took your time to review I'd like to say thank you. It's always nice to get feed back be it good or bad and it seems I've had no bad (so fare). I do actually have this story written out and finished so spoiler alert, theirs only 4 more chapters including this one. Once I've finished posting this tory I'm going to start finishing some of my Kim Possible and Teen Titan stories before writing any new ones. I'll try and keep up with posting a chapter every couple of days so keep a eye out. I hope you all enjoy and happy reading.

"Anne will be back today," Elsa said as she sat for breakfast. Fay was not sat eating with her as usual but was stood not fare behind her on guard.

"That's good your majesty," Fay said simply.

"It is," Elsa said thinking. "This castle has been so quiet without her."

"I don't know, I'd say a lot has gone on this last week," Fay pointed out. "Maybe it could have been with being a little more quiet your majesty."

Thier was a pause as the room went silence. It had been like this most of the morning. Elsa would try to make conversation with Fay and Fay would either answer with a simple 'yes your majesty,' 'no your mahesty' or give a more cold answer to try and end the conversation. Something happened when the General took Fay for that talk and in all honesty, Elsa missed her Fay. She didn't like this cold unfamiliar Fay, she wanted her happy, clumsy Fay back.

"I know it sounds selfish of me but, I worry that when they wed, she may leave the kingdom and I'll be all alone here," Elsa finally said, the upset clear in her voice. Fay looked at her, her harsh features softening from hearing such upset.

"That's not being selfish," Fay reassured sounding a little less military. "And you won't be alone either. You'll have Olaf," she offered but thier was no answer. "And I'll still be here too."

"Only cause it's your duty," Elsa quoted looking at her drink as Fay gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry I said that," Fay finally admitted, fully regretting those words as she stepped forwards till she was at the Queens side. "We were taught to keep personal feelings and work apart. They always said that you need a clear mind on the battlefield," Fay started as she took her usual seat next to Elsa. "Once I began to see that the fearless ice Queen that I was told so much about was in fact nothing like what I was told, I started to let my guard down. You are an amazing person your majesty. The love that you have for your Kingdom is unbelievably selfless and righteous. Not to mention as a person your so sweet, kind and beautiful. Your actually very hard not to like."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, still not looking up.

"Of course," Fay commented like it was the most ovious thing imaginable. Fay put a hand over Elsa's that was laid on the table. "How can anyone not?"

Elsa looked up and theirs eyes met once again. Elsa bit her bottom lip slightly. She knew what her body wanted to do at that very moment as did Fay. Unknown to them who made the first move but they found themselves pulled closer into a lustful kiss. Eyes closed and not wanting the contact to end. When they did finally part, their eyes remained closed and they rested on each other, forehead to forehead. Unknow to them though, someone had seen the small kiss. Damien had headed to the dinning room to meet Elsa for breakfast only to catch the two. The look of anger was clear on his face but he didn't approach them or say a word but instead left the two.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Else admitted.

"We shouldn't have done that," Fay said looking worried as she turned to look away.

"Why?" Elsa asked using her hand to guide Fay's stare back onto her.

"This is not right," Fay said simply, refusing to look Elsa in the eye.

"Nothing has never felt so right to me as this does right now," she said as Fay finally looked up at her. "I could never understand why I couldn't feel anything for all these men that tried to pursue me. It's cause I was waiting for you. You can't tell me after that kiss, that you don't feel the same."

"I do," Fay admitted. "But people like me don't have happily ever afters with people like you."

"My sister is a Princess who is engaged to marry a man who harvests chunks of ice for a living with a moose. Whos to say a Queen can't be with someone who has devoted their life to protecting her?"

Fay gave a light chuckle at the comment. A solider then entered as Elsa and Fay turned to face him, "your majesty, Princess Anne's carriage has been spotted. It will be here shortly."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled excitedly as she stood up.

Breakfast was all but forgotten as they both made their way to the front of the castle. It was not long after when a royal carriage came into view. It came to a halt not fare away and out stepped Anne looking tired but happy as usual. With seeing Elsa, she ran to her sister and gave her a hug that Elsa was eager to return.

"Welcome back," Elsa greeted with a smile.

"It's great to be back," Anne smiled back finally letting go. "Admit it, you missed me like mad!"

"Of course I did," Elsa happily admitted. "But in truth, it's been very peaceful and quiet since you've gone. Will you be heading off again any time soon?"

"Har har, your funny," Anne said rolling her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Elsa asked as they turned and started to make their way into the castle.

"Am I hungry?" Anne mimicked as if it was a stupid question. "Been in that coach for nearly four hours with nothing but a couple of boiled eggs. Of corse I am!"

"Then we can go finish our breakfast and you can tell me everything that happened," Elsa smiled as she looked round. "Where's Kristof?"

"He had to make a detour. Something about work," Anne said. "He will be here later today."

"As long as he's on time for his own engagement party," Elsa said resuming the walk back to the castle as Anna gave a nod and then turned to look at the extra company.

"Who's that?" She asked after a few seconds of watching Fay.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Elsa said realising that in the excitement of her sisters return, she had forgotten about the women. "This is Fay Killen."

"Fay?" Anne repeated still looking behind her.

"Your majesty," Fay greeted as she brought her right arm over her chest and gave a small nod.

"I got given a personal guard," Elsa waved off hoping Anne wouldn't ask to many questions.

"Did I miss something?" Anne asked looking back at her sister. "Since when do you need a personal guard?"

"A little mishap made the councillors decided on me needing a little more protection," Elsa shrugged off as if it was nothing but Anne stopped dead.

"What?" She asked making both Elsa and Fay stop and turn to her. "Like what kind of mishap?"

"The kind where someone attempted to kidnap the Queen," Fay explained simply as Elsa eyed her.

"Nice," she mumbled to her guard.

"She was going to find out," Fay pointed out as Anne's eyes widened in compleat shock.

"What? Why wasn't I told about this? When did it happen? Are you hurt? Who was it?" She rambled on.

"I'm fine," Elsa tried to explain before Anne could ask any more questions. "I was able to over power them, It was five days ago and they have been caught now. I didn't want to ruin your holiday so I didn't send word to you."

"You should have said something, " Anne said looking annoyed before turning to Fay. "Wouldn't you have wished for your sister to say somthing if something like that happened to her?"

"I have no siblings," Fay started but the look on Anne's face told her that was not the answer she was looking for. "But yes, if I had a sister I would wish to know if she had been hurt."

"But I wasn't hurt," Elsa pointed out. "And Fay's been really good company. She's been great to have around," she said smiling to her guard as Fay smiled back.

The two remained smiling at each other till Anne interrupted, "so is their anything else I should know that you haven't told me?"

"I don't think so," Elsa said thinking as they resumed their walk back inside. Although she wanted to tell her about the kiss, she felt it too soon.

They got back inside and Elsa carried on her breakfast while Anne started hers. Fay took a seat back next to Else and helped herself to some fruit. Anne began to tell them of her and Kristof's travels. Where they had been, what they has seen and what they did their. They spent most of the day togeather chatting before Kristof returned and Anne left to get ready for tonight's party. Elsa and Fay returned to the Queens quarters. Elsa was trying to figure out what to wear as she used her powers to switch from dress to dress.

"How about this?" She asked as she posed in the fifth dress.

"You look great in all of them," Fay smiled from where she was seated on the bed.

"That's not a lot of help," Elsa said looking in the mirror. "I want to look perfect for them."

"You do look perfect," Fay said as Elsa blushed lightly. "Go with the blue one."

"This one?" She asked once again changing and Fay gave a nod. "I like this one too."

"It's settled then," she said standing up.

"You know," Elsa started turning to face Fay. "I bet you'd look lovely in a dress," she said then used her powers to change Fay into a long white dress. "I was right," Elsa smiled looking her up and down.

"Maybe, but I'm still on duty," Fay said taking a step towards the Queen. "I've got to be in uniform else the General is going to be having kittens."

"Kittens?" Elsa chuckled. "That's cute.

"Not as cute as you," she said leaning in for a kiss.

"Your majesty," came a small knock at the door. "Your guests are starting to arrive."

"On our way," Elsa called back. "Well, we better get going."

"Hey wait, what about my uniform?" Fay asked as Elsa quickly changed the dress back into the frosted guard uniform.

"Next time you will wear the dress?" Elsa asked as Fay gave a nod and smile.

"Of course," Fay agreed as they left the room and headed to the ballroom.


	7. Day 6 : Part 2

As they arrived in the ballroom, they could see that a lot of the guests had arrived already, most in fact. Elsa was introduced to the guested as all heads turned to face her she always felt so self conscious when put on the spot like this but put on a brave face and proceed. Several people came to greet her before she was left alone for a moment.

"It's so busy," Fay said looking round.

"The Kingdom has a lot of friends," Elsa said looking round. "A lot of these people will be trying to get in Anne and Kristoff's good books."

"Why's that?" Fay asked looking at Elsa.

"I have no husband or children," Elsa said looking towards her guard. "Once I am gone, Anne is next in line and then her child."

"Child?" Fay said looking confused. "Anne is...?"

Elsa gave a smile, "No one knows this but you and I. Anne told me the news just before they left. Another reason I didn't want to worry her when she left."

"You'll make a great aunt," Fay smiled.

"Thanks," Elsa smiled back before Anne and Kristoff's presents was announced.

"I present to you all, the Princess Anne and her fiance, Kristen," he called as the two walked in.

The room became alive with cheering and clapping and soon the two were approached by guests congratulating them. Ella and Fay watched the two.

"They look like a good couple," Fay commented. "They seem happy."

"I'm quite sure they are," Else said looking at Fay. "Least this time she didn't rush into a wedding. Took him 3 years to propose to her."

"Was he scared shed say no?" Fay asked with a raised brow.

"No, he was more scared of becoming a royal," Elsa said then carried on once she saw the confused look on Fay's face. "He told me he was scared he wasn't good enough for Anne. People would expect her to marry a prince or the alike and he was no prince. I told him that it's not what you are to the world that matters but what you are to Anne and I know that he's everything to her."

Fay was quiet, letting everything Elsa said sink in before finally speaking, "you really believe it doesn't matter?"

"I really don't," She smiled as she put her hand on Fay's arm. "if Kristoff was a prince and Anne a maid, I still think they'd be in the same situation."

Fay knew the story had more meaning than just a chat about Anne's soon to be husband. It actually helped her feel less worried about where ever it was that was going on between herself and Elsa. She was about speak when an oh so family a voice interrupted.

"Evening ladies," Damien smiled as the two turned to face him.

"Evening Damien," Elsa said as Fay gave a simple nod to acknowledge him.

"I was wondering if I could have that dance yet?" He asked Elsa with a light bow. The guessed had left Anne and Kristoff alone and started to dance or chat among themselves.

"I... I suppose," Elsa said looking at Fay who gave a small shrug.

Fay didn't like Damien but kicking up a fuss to a dance seemed stupid. Even more so with the fact that everyone saw Fay as nothing more than a guard to the Queen. Damien and Elsa took to the dance floor. Fay watched the two with slight jealousy. Damien and Elsa were good dancers, probably due to thier upbringing. Fay couldn't dance. It's like she had two left feet when ever she tried.

"He's cute," a voice behind said interrupting her thoughts.

"Princess Anne," Fay said looking surprised.

"Just call me Anne," Anne said with a smile watching the guard. "Seeing as you don't address Elsa as Queen Elsa."

"Sorry, she asked me to just address her as so when we're not in ear shot," Fay explained hoping Anne didn't think of her as rude.

"No it's fine," Anne smiled. "I didn't mean to bring it up as a negative, just I noticed that you and my sister seem very close. Not seen her so relax round and anyone since..." she paused thinking.

"You?" Fay asked as Anne nodded.

"Yeah," Anne agreed. "Me. And that was not easy seeing as half my life she was hiding away from me."

"Olaf said the same thing but in truth, I found her so easy to get along with," Fay said looking back at her Queen who was still dancing.

"He's a smart little snowman," Anne said pausing. "Actually, he's not that smart but he's right about you and Elsa," Anne said earning a chuckle from the guard. "By the way, who's the hunk she's dancing with?"

"You don't know who he is?" Fay asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No should I?" Anne asked looking up at him. "Is he famous?"

"No, he sid he knew you and Kristoff," Fay said looking over at the fire starter.

"I think I would have remembered a hunk like that," Anne chuckled.

"Excuse me," Fay pardoned he self as she headed off onto the dance floor.

The song had just finished and the band was ready to play again. Fay reached Else and Damien. Damien noticed her first and didn't look too pleased.

"Can I cut in?" She asked the two. "With Damien," she added as Else was out to reply.

"Erm... yes?" Else said looking a little confused. "I could do with a quick break."

Fay exchanged positions with Else and stood before the fire welder just in time for the new song to begin. Both began to move as Fay tried to copy Damien's dance.

"Your not very good at dancing," he commented watching her.

"And your not very good at living," she shot back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked eyeing her.

"You don't know Kristoff or Anne do you?" She said as he fell silence. "Who are you really and why are you here?"

"I am who I say I am," he said simply. "I may have bent the truth somewhat to be here but my identity is still the same."

"So why are you here?" Fay asked curiously.

"For Else," he said as Fay found herself feeling very protective over the Queen. "Else and I are so alike. We are made for each other."

"Just cause you both have element powers doesn't mean you were meant to be," Fay said.

"And you think cause you have a little girl crush on her means your meant to be with her?" He asked as she looked at him shocked. "The Queen has felt venerable these last few day what with the failed kidnapping. It's a scary thing. She was bound to seek comfort in anyone willing to showed her enough attention."

"it's not like that," Fay argued as the song began to come to a close.

"It's not?" He asked as everyone gave a small clap.

Fay wanted to argue back but instead left the dance floor. She headed back to Else who was stood with Anne and Kristoff.

"Are you okay," Else asked noticing that she seemed a little distracted.

"I'm fine," Fay nodded trying not to think about what Damien had said. "Just not use to dancing."

"I noticed, glad I'm not the only one here who's not a professional dance," Kristoff said as Anne gave him a shove with her elbow.

"Maybe if you took the dancing lessons I offered you, you would be," she said as he rubbed his side.

"Champagne? " a wait or asked as he held out a tray filled with drinks.

"Looks like their doing the toasts soon," Else said as she picked one up for herself and one for Fay.

"Thank you," Kristoff said taking a glass for himself.

"I'm okay, thank you," Anne denied the drink. "I have my orange juice."

"Everyone in the kingdom will toast to the two of you once midnight hits," Else said to Anne and Kristoff. "I made sure that everyone would get a free glass tonight."

"Really?" Anne said looking excited. "That really sweet."

"Olaf's idea actually," Else said unable to take credit. "Come on, we need to head to the front."

"She said as the four of them proceeded through the crowed. It wasn't long till midnight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your Queen would like to say a few words," the same man who announced their arrival called.

"hope everyone is enjoying their evening," Else started as the room watched her. "I would like to take this chance to say a few words. Anne has always been more than a sister to me, she's my best friend. All I've ever wanted is to see her happy and when she's with Kristoff, happiness is all I ever see. He only has to walk into a room and her smile is impossible to miss. I know you two have found your happily ever after in one another. Here's to Anne and Kristoff," she said raising her glass.

The room shouted back "to Anne and Kristoff" and as if on cue, the church bells rang out for midnight. Everyone drank thier toast and cheer was heard throughout the kingdom. Anne faced her sister with a huge smile.

"That was lovely," Anne said happily as Elsa smiled back.

"Are okay?" Fay asked looking at Kristoff who was looking a little shaky.

"Yeah I just feel a little..." he started before collapsing onto the floor.

"Kristoff!" Anne shouted worried before several of the guest started to fall.

"What's happening?" Else said looking over the crowed as people were panning and collapsing.

"The champaign," Fay said realising. "Thier must have been something in the drinks. I've got to get you two out of here... ah," she grunted as he leg went numb and she fell to her knees. "Run!"

"I can't," Elsa said as her own legs bag an to go numb.

The ballroom began to go quiet as all of the guests began to call as and fall silent. The only person left standing was a very worried looking Anne. Elsa and Fay began to feel all thier limbs numb up until they were unable to move.

"I bet your wondering what's going on?" the oh so family a voice of Damien asked as he began to walk towards them with his us all confident smile.

"What have you done to them?" Anne asked standing up from Kristoff's side.

"Well lets just say, It's a pretty foolish move to allow your entire Kingdom a chance to toast at the exact same time," he bragged as Anne looked round for a weapon before spotting Fay's sword. "So easy to just slip a sleeping curse in wouldn't you say?" He grinned as Anne grabbed the handle of Fay sword and pulled it out.

"I won't let you hurt them'" she barked holding the sword out.

"Very cute," he grinned as a flame lit up to the side of Anne reviewing a short fire imp.

It ran at Anne be and quickly disarmed her taking the sword and melting it. Anne took a step back unsure of what to do as the imp blocked her path. The imp stepped closer forcing the princess even further back before she was backed to a wall. It approached her and put it's hands on her belly before jumping back and giggling. While Anne was distracted by the Imp, Damien stepped towards Elsa and Fay.

"I know what your thinking your majesty, 'but I'm not asleep,'" he mocked in a badly done female voice, leaning down towards Elsa's paralysed state. "I didn't want you two asleep, just paralysed long enough for me to take your precious little girlfriend," he said as he grabbed Fay by her hair and lifted her up slightly to look at her as Elsa eyed him in rage. "So what's so special about her, hey Else? Why would you rather have a pathetic excuse of a guard rather than someone like me? Someone who understands you and is so much like you?"

Else tried so desperately to move or try to summon her powers. Her powers were linked on her ability to move. No movement, no power. Her heart began to nearly pound out of her chest when he egnited a fire ball near Fay's face.

"Oh, don't worry," he grinned looking at the panic in Else's eyes. "I won't kill her... yet. I will in 12 hours however," he said standing up with Fay. "If you want to save her, I suggest you find me in the woods. I'll leave a trail for you and When we meet, I want a fight. The sleeping spell will lift in 24 hours but if you don't show in 12, I will take tour kingdom by force. If I can't have you Elsa, then I'll have your kingdom."

"You won't get away with this!" Anne shouted angrily as Damien pulled Fay over his shoulders.

"We'll see," he grinned and headed out of the ballroom.

Once he was out of sight, the imp vanished in a puff of smoke and anne was left along in a room filled with sleeping guessed and a paralised sister. She stood up and made her way to her sister. The only sign of Elsa being conscious was her eyes moving and the tear running down her cheek. She didn't know what to do. Kristoff, the guards, everyone was in a deep slumber. She stood up. Their must have been someone within the kingdom awake who could help them.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with help," Anne said to Elsa and then run off out of the castle.


	8. Day 7 : It Ends Now!

Well this is the penultimate chapter of the story. Not long now till this story Is finished and I can tick that little compleat box. Writing this story has made me look back at a lot of the story's I've started back in 2006/07 and I've decided to have a go at finishing them so I can't imagine doing another Frozen one. Well rr and happy readying.

Elsa woke. She must have fell to sleep cause she couldn't remember getting here. She found herself in a large bed with candles littering the room. She sat up and looked around. She remembered Anne leaving but she had gone for so long. She must have returned and found help. Elsa got up and took a candle to light her way. As she exited the room, she saw a room not much further up with a light flickering from the door. She headed toward it and looked inside.

"Else!" Anne shouted happily. "Your awake."

"Yes," Elsa nodded as the two hugged. "Did you find help?" She asked as Anne rubbed the back of her neck nerviously

"Kind of," Anne said moving her gaze to the content of a room.

Else followed the gaze and soon noticed they weren't alone. The room was very large and dark although littered with a few candles. It took her a few seconds to notice all of eyes looking towards her.

"Everyone who drank the champaign was put to sleep," Anne explained. "When I went out looking for help, I found all the kingdoms children needing help themselves."

All the children looked towards there Queen. They were of all ages from babies to young teens. Else sunk slightly at the realisation that her only back up was children and she couldn't bring herself to allowing them to sacrifice their lives in a battle they couldn't win.

"What time is it?" Else asked suddenly remembering Damien's fret.

"Just past 4am," Anne said watching Elsa deep in thought.

"I have eight hours still before he kills Fay," she said thinking aloud then headed out of the room.

"Wait what?" Anna asked following her sister.

"Damien wants a fight so I'm going to give him one," she said heading down the hall.

"We need to wait here. We'll be safer in the castle grounds," Anne insisted grabbing her sisters arm.

"We can't wait here," Elsa said looking at her sister. "By midday he'll be here taking the castle by force. With his powers theirs no telling how many people will be hurt in the process."

"His powers?" Anne asked with a raised eyebrow. "He has powers? Like you?"

"He can control fire," Elsa explained. With everything going on she had forgotten Anne didn't know about Damien controlling fire.

"So that fire imp thing is like Olaf," Anne asked leaning up against the wall as Elsa nodded. "He's way to powerful, Elsa. You won't stand a chance. We'll evacuate the kingdom."

"We have eight hours to move thousands of bodies," Elsa said looking at her sister. "I didn't see hardly anyone over the age of ten in that room. It won't be enough."

"So the plans run off and get killed?" Anne asked both angry and upset that their options were so low.

"No," Elsa said stepping closer and placing her hands on her sisters shoulders. "I'm going to go and try and delay him as long as I can. You need to sort out a few of the older children to head off in search for help and the rest need to try and get as many members of the Kingdom to safety as you can. Try and get them to the tunnels. If I can keep him busy till tonight, that at least gives you a extra six hours or so."

"Are you sure about this?" Anne asked looking worried.

"I'm not," Elsa admitted with a weak smile. "But I got to do everything in my power to save the kingdom... and Fay."

"Fay?" Anne repeated looking at the worry in her sisters face. "He said she was your girlfriend."

"She won't be anything if I don't save her," Elsa said with a sad smile. "Ice on fire, puts it out right?"

"right," Anne said lunging forward and taking Elsa in another tight hug. "Just be careful."

"I will be," she nodded hugging Anne back. "I must haste," Elsa said letting go of Anne.

"Good luck," Anne said, a tear falling from her cheek.

"Thanks," Elsa said taking a final look at Anne.

Without another word, she turned and raced through the castle hall. Once she reached a window, she raised her arms drawing ice up the outside of the building. She stepped on to the ice then lowered it and herself to the ground.

"Olaf?" She called as she headed to the stables. "Where are you?"

"Hello?" He called out from one of the stables. "Help me!"

"Olaf!" She cried seeing Olaf tied up in a small bag and hanging from a hook with only his head poking out.

"The fire guy!" He shouted back sounding scared. "He tied me up and stole all the champaign. He's got a sleeping curse and..."

"I know, the entire kingdoms asleep," Elsa said letting the snowman out. "I need your help to save everyone."

"Of corse but how?" He asked.

"Well how about we start by making you a little bigger so you can wipe that smug look from his face?" She said as Olaf grew a grin and gave a nod.

Fay had been slowly regaining the ability to move once more. Her muscles ached from the strain of trying so hard to gain control of her own body for the last four hours. Damien had tied her to a tree that was so big that you wouldn't be able to get your arms round it. She had been left alone since and she had looked at every possibility of escape with no luck. She needed to get back to Elsa. she prayed that Elsa wouldn't come to try and save her. He was crazy and powerful. Two very dangerous traits.

"Enjoying yourself are we?" He asked as he returned to her from God knows where. "Won't be much longer till Elsa's here now."

"She won't come for me," Fay said simply as she eyed him. "She won't come, it's obviously a trap."

"Oh no?" He grinned wickedly, stepping closer. "I think you underestimate the power of the heart. I heard you two talking. Your her first love, how sweet."

"So?" She shrugged as he chuckled.

"First loves are always the strongest and most confusing," he explained. "All those feelings, it blinds you and makes you venerable. She'll be here and no matter what she says to herself or others, it'll be to save you, not the kingdom."

Fay swallowed hard knowing he was right as much as she hated him to be. Satisfied by the now silent prisoner, he raised his arm as hot lava cracked the earth and formed into a chair type throne before hardening into rock. He walked over and sat down facing Fay.

"I'm going to make you watch her die for taken her from me," he added looking at her as she eyed him daggers.

"She was never yours to take," Fay growled.

"Of corse she was!" He spat back. "We were made for each other. We are so alike, as ice Queen and fire King, we'd rule the world."

"You are nothing like her," Fay said. "She doesn't want world conquest and she's not bat Shit crazy either!"

"Think what you will," he said lifting his hand as a flame shot up to his side and formed the fire imp. "Go watch out for our guest then report back to me. I need to make sure Elsa's arrival gift is ready," he chuckled as the trees behind him started the shake and two large eyes shone back through.

"What the...?" Fay asked wide eyed as she tried to kick herself further back from the creature.

It wasn't long till the horse was ready and they were charging towards the woods. It was getting close to 5 in the morning by the time they reached the woods and the sun had just started to show. The trail was easy to pick up as Damien had left burning bushes and small trees for them to follow. They trotted through keeping a eye on any ambushes or signs of the fire welder. As they got deeper they came to a area of darkness where the rising sun was unable to shine through. The burning trail had stopped dead and ended suddenly.

"Did we miss a turning?" Olaf asked quietly just as all the burning foliage extinguished behind them leaving the two in compleat darkness. "Oh, it's dark!" Olaf said nervously, gripping onto Elsa.

As quick as the burning trees died, two lines of floating flames lit up leading to a new path. The flames were around six foot off the ground and no larger than a tennis balls. They headed forwards before splitting up and circling round a large opening where they spotted Damien sat on a throne made of stone and Fay tied to a tree. She looked up to see Elsa on her white stallion.

"Elsa, it's a trap!" Fay called out as a loud raw echoed out from the tree line.

Two large red eyes shone down on the Queen. Elsa tried to steady the horse that became spooked and tried to retreat back. The beast came closer into view to reveal a giant lava imp. It gave a second raw as it easily stepped over Damien.

"I'd like to introduce my lava imp," Damien said still sat in his throne.

"Olaf?" She asked quietly to the small snowman seated behind her.

"I can do this," he nodded as he jumped off the horse.

"Good luck," she wished him as she used her powers to grow him into a giant snowman.

Giant Olaf gave a equally loud raw as Damien began to give a small clap. "Very cleaver, a snowman verses a burning hot lave imp. I wounder who will win."

The imp then charged forward and slammed into Olaf, pushing him into a load of trees. He gained his ballance quickly and dodged another charge. He then lashed his large arm forwards hitting the imp in the head. The imp recovered and blocked a second and third lash. They both then struck at once and grabbed ahold of each other and started to wrestle for dominance. The imp grawled before turning up the heat as his lava body grew red and burned hotter. Olaf began to feel himself melt where the imp had hold of him so let go and stepped back. He shook his hands that pored light streams of steam, trying to recover the lost snow that melted. The imp then jumped forwards and opened his mouth spewing fire at the snowman. Olaf raised his arm to protect himself but slowly, his arms began to melt from the heat. By the time the imp stopped, Olaf's arms had thinned down to half their original size leaving icey pools of water on the ground. Olaf stepped back in fear of being fully melted but the imp advanced feeling that it had the upper hand. As it drew closer, it stepped into one of the icy puddles of snowman water and cried out in pain as steam shot up where the water began to rapidly cool the imps lava body, turning it into rock. The imp lifted it's foot up and withdrew a few steps back. Olaf looked from the imps steaming foot then to the puddle before landing his sight back onto the giant imp.

"HUG!" Giant Olaf bellowed as he jumped forward onto the giant imp, making both of them crash onto the ground and taking a few trees with them.

Olaf wrapped his arms round the creature and held on tight. The heat from the imp began to melt the giant snow man's body pouring icy water onto the imp. The imp struggled to free itself but Olaf grip was too tight. The melted snow poured onto the imps lava body forming clouds of hot steam. The imp cried out in pain as it's lava body was extinguished and turned into a solid rock statue but no sign of Olaf was left but his puddled state.

"Olaf!" Elsa called but the hot steam was to much to get any closer.

"Well isn't that a pity," Damien smirked drawing Elsa's attention. "Your snowman melted."

"You'll pay for that!" She hissed.

"Oh come on Elsa, like you wasn't planning on using that snowman on me the first chance you got," he chuckled then stood up from the throne. "Now we're on even terms, I want to make you a offer."

"I don't make offers with scum like you," Else said firmly watching Damien walk over to Fay.

"Well that's up to you but you've got to ask yourself, do you really think you have a chance against me?" He asked but Else didn't answer, deep down she knew Damien was a lot more advanced with his powers than she was and knew she had little chance at actually winning. "Surrender to me right here, right now and I will lift the curse and you can still rule your Kingdom..." he started. "With me, as your King."

"That will never happen," Elsa spat.

"Agree, and your people will be saved and I won't have to burn your kingdom to the ground," he added as Elsa swallowed hard.

Elsa couldn't help think about the offer. Damien was powerful and the odds of beating him were low. Agreeing with his offer would leave Elsa to a lifetime of unhappiness with a man she didn't love but would save her kingdom and Fay. Could she sacrifice her life for thousands? Did she even have to ask? She looked at Fay who was looking back at her.

"And Fay would be freed?" She asked looking to Damien.

"No," he said simply. "T need proof that you'll stay devoted to me so I want you to take her life. Right here in front of me."

Both females heads whipped round to look at the fire welder who had a smug look on his face. Elsa looked back to Fay in a mix of emotion. Giving Fay up was one thing but to kill her was another. She could sacrifice herself for thousands but could she kill the one person she'd ever had feelings for to save her people? She looked on at Fay hoping to get an answer for what to do and in all honestly, Fay didn't know herself. The idea of Elsa being with that madman boiled her blood but Fay was happy to lay down her life down for the safety of the Kingdom. Elsa then raised her hand midway as ice began fourm and shape into a large spear that was pointed towards Fay. Elsa had made her mind. She gripped the spear and pulled her arm back.

"I love you," Fay said quietly but just loud enough for Elsa to make out as she closed her eyes ready for the impact.

"I love you too," Elsa returned as she shot her arm forward, propelling the spear at the guard.

The spear shot through the air and landed into the tree. Fay opened her eyes to see the spear had missed her by a foot and slashed the rope tieing her to the tree. She looked up at Elsa who gave her a smile.

"That was a stupid move," Damien said raising his hands where two fireballs lit up.

He chucked one towards Fay who quickly jumped out of the way and the second at Elsa who formed up a sheet of ice in front of her to take the blow. Fay quickly got up and began to sprint towards Elsa only to be stopped by a huge fire wall that shot up blocking her path.

"Fay!" Elsa called out and pushed her arms forwards, forming a mini avalanche of snow that crashed over the fire, putting it out.

While Elsa was distracted with helping Fay, Damien tossed several fire balls her way. They took Elsa off guard as she was too slow to react. They flew at her knocking her out. Fay then charged towards Elsa in an attempt to help her but before she could reach her, the ground below her lifted up as lave pushed it up. Fay skidded to a halt just feet away, the heat from the lava to hot to get much closer. She raised an arm trying to shield herself from the heat. She then felt the ground below her shake. She quickly stood ready to dive off but instead another jet of lava shot up below her, propelling her through the air finally hitting a tree before landing on the ground. Damien then approached the unconscious Elsa and formed a ring of fire round them both. Fay laid still where she'd fell. A little figure approached her looking wary.

"Fay?" Olaf asked quietly as he came closer. "Fay!" He asked loudly getting a muffled groan from the guard. "You got to get up."

"Olaf?" Fay asked looking at him in blurred vision. "Your alive?" She asked pushing herself up off the floor. "We've got to get back to Elsa."

"I don't think we can," Olaf said looking upset. "Theirs fire all round her. It's too hot."

"Then we go over," she said looking at Elsa's white stallion.

She ran to the horse and jumped on. "Okay, I've got this. I've rode before. I can do this, right?" She asked Olaf who climbed on the back and gave a shrug. She whipped the horse lightly and led it towards the burning wall then whipped harder to speed it up. "Here goes nothing," she called as they drew closer to the fire. "Up! Jump!..." she called trying to get the animal to jump but as it reached the fire, it halted suddenly and the force of the sudden stop made Fay and Olaf fly off and over the wall. " the two flew through the and Fay managed to land, with force, into an unsuspected Damien. "Elsa?" Fay asked dazed as she sat up.

"How dare you!"Damien yelled making Fay jump to her feet.

"Get her out of here," Fay yelled to Olaf as she stood between Damien and Else's unconscious body.

Olaf nodded then looked around for an exit. He then spotted the mound of snow Elsa used to put out the fire that blocked Fay earlier. He ran at it and absorbed it on to his own body making a extra giant snowball then jumped off and rolled onto the flames putting a large section out. He then dragged Elsa out.

"You really think you can fight me?" Damien barked angrily as he advanced to Fay. "I can cook your flesh in seconds. You fight me girl, and you will loose!"

"I will die before I let you take her," Fay growled standing her ground, trying to give Olaf plenty of time to escape.

"Correct, you will die," he smirked as he raised a hand making the earth beneath Fay crack to revile more lava below.

"This again," she mumbled trying to keep her ballance but instead of lunging her into the air, the earth began to break up and melt.

"Not quite," he grinned evilly as he lifted his second hand and the lava shot up and took hold of Fay.

The lava quickly covered the guard before she even had time to scream and then slumped to the ground in a large heap of burning magma. Now with no interruptions, Damien headed through after Elsa and Olaf. Once he was out of eye sight though, the lava that had taken Fay began to slowly cool. Cracks formed before splitting apart reviewing Fay. Fay then found herself coughing from near suffocating yet intact and very alive. She scrambled forward trying to catch hear breath as she looked round confused. She slowly stood and looked at herself and noticed her uniform was glistening with a frosty sparkle.

"Elsa's powers must have protected me when she altered my uniform," she said amazed as she inspected it. "I have to stop Damien."

She was about to run after Damien till something caught her eye. It was the long ice spear Elsa used to set her free from the tree. She ran over and grabbed it, pulling it out from the tree before running after the fire welder. Thurther through the woods, Olaf had found a small hiding place near a fallen tree. He was struggling to carry Elsa any further so had to stop.

"Please wake up," Olaf tried as he shook the Queen lightly. "We're not going to make it if you don't."

"Your right," Damien's voice echoed before the ground around them set fire.

It formed another large ring round them, trapping them. Damien walked through the flames with a evil smirk on his face. He stepped closer to them as Olaf stood in front of Elsa, trying to use his own body to cover Elsa's. Damien laughed at the attempt and produced a fire ball in his hand.

"You want to die with her?" He asked raising it up high ready to strike. "That's fine by me you little pest."

Olaf closed his eyes and refused to move. A loud cry of pain made Olaf open them to see Fay with the spear stood between himself and Damien who was holding his face. Damien looked up and a fresh looking cut was etched into the left side of his face. Damien eyes were red with rage as his entire body burst into flames.

"How are you alive?" He growled, his voice sounding almost demonic.

"The same way your going down," Fay growled back, the spear pointing towards Damien. "Elsa's powers."

Without another word, he charged forwards with blazing hands of flames. She swatted his hands with the spear to get closer before round kicking him in the chest. He stumbled back from the hit but quickly recovered. He lashed out with a fury of swipes and fire balls aimed towards her. She dodged a few and blocked herself with the spear for the rest. Fay used the spear to her advantage to force Damien back and away from the the Queen and snowman. When she saw her chance, she swung the spear knocking him through the walls of his fire ring and onto his back.

"This ends now," Fay yelled as she followed Damiem through the flames, her ice uniform protecting her from the fire. "Your done!"

"Not yet," he grins pulling his arms forward making the fire wall shoot forwards and wrap itself round Fay. "Let's see just how much heat you can take."

With that, the flames round Fay began to grow bright and burn hotter. Steam started to run off the uniform. The flames then started to turn blue as the temperature rose. Fay could feel the flames begin to eat through the uniform and start to reach her flesh.

"Leave her alone!" Olaf cried as he jumped onto Damien's back and covered his eyes with his twiggy hands.

The distraction was enough to make Damien loose focus and drop Fay. The uniform was badly tattered where the flames had eat it's way at it. She saw her chance and grabbed the spear while Damien was trying to fight of the small snowman. She charged forward and lunged the spear through Damien and pushing him back till he hit a tree, pinning himself to it. Fay held onto the spear, refusing to let go. Damien looked down at the spear where it had ripped through his body. He looked back up at Fay who was watching him back in anger. He then began to laugh, blood trickling from his mouth and down his chin.

"You can't stop me!" He coughed glaring at the guard. "I am the fire King! You are nothing but a pathetic mortal! You can't defeat me!"

"Yes we can," Elsa's voice spoke from behind makeing Fay turn to see the Queen step next to her.

"Your alright?" Fay weakly smiled, the pain and tole of the fight present in her voice.

Elsa smiled as she rested a hand onto Fay's that was still gripping the spear. She then turned her attention onto Damien who wasn't looking as cocky as he did before. Damien tried to turn up the heat as flames shot up round him but Elsa beat him to it and sent her ice power through the spear and into his body. His body began to freeze from the inside out as the ice rapidly extinguished the flames and began to turn him into a frozen statue. He shouted out in anger before he was fully frozen. The three watched on for a moment, making sure it was done and over. Elsa turned to Fay who was still gripping tightly onto the spear. Fay's adrenalin had started to wear off and she could feel the damage his fire had caused on her body. She held tightly onto the spear as it was all that was keeping her standing right now. Her burnt and beaten body was starting to fail her. Elsa wrapped her arms round her guard to try and support her. Fay's body was going into shock. She felt herself shivering and her vision blurring. The pain she felt was unbearable and she could feel herself going. The last thing she could hear was Elsa telling her that "everything would be okay" till darkness finally took her


	9. Final

Fay woke to her body aching. She opened her eyes to find herself in a bed. To her side, she saw her Else asleep in a chair. It must have been day since the light was pouring in through the windows. She went to sit up but pain shot through her making her hiss waking Else up.

"Fay," Else smiled although she looked tired as she leaned forwards to give her guard a small hug.

"What happened," she asked, her memory not quite caught up with the past events as Elsa leaned back to look at her.

"We won," she said happily. "We stopped Damien... together. You, me and Olaf."

"We also found out that it was Damien who had forced the kidnappers to try and attack Elsa," The General said walking into the room. "It seemed that his plan was to swoop in and save the day and get the girl."

"But unlucky for him, I got you instead?" Elsa smiled as Fay smiled back. "When he took you, I was so worried. I thought he would kill you."

"He almost did," Fay admitted sitting up slightly. "If it wasn't for you enchanting my uniform with your powers, I would have been fried. What did you do with him anyway?"

"We are keeping his frozen state in a secure location," the General said.

"Like a prison of frozen Husks?" Fay asked looking at Elsa.

"Like a piston of a frozen husk," Elsa nodded with a grin. "He's the only one down thier though."

"And that's all thanks to the two of you," the General said as Fay smiled at the compliment. "I knew you would make me proud Fay."

"Thank you General," she said feeling quite honoured.

"When your feeling better, thier will be a ceremony where you will be awarded a honor in your name and your rank will remain so you can finally command your own unit on the field," he said, the pride very clear in his voice as Fay looked over at Elsa who's face had dropped slightly from the idea of loosing her guard. "Thier won't be a solider not willing to follow such a brave Captain to war."

"In all honesty General, I think I would prefer to remain as the Queens Guard," Fay said as both Elsa and the General looked at her in shock. "At least for a while anyway. I still haven't finished my training and I'm confident that I'm still needed here," she smiled at Elsa who smiled back.

"Very well Captain," the General nodded. "The position will remain open for you when ever you feel ready. I better leave you to get some rest. Your majesty," he saluted before leaving.

"You didn't have to do that," Elsa said once the General was gone. "Damien's been defeated, theirs no fret anymore.?

"I feel maybe my decision is more selfish," Fay said looking at Elsa who looked confused. "It's been a week since I became your guard and in all honesty, it's been the best week of my life. Every moment I spent with you feels like I'm where I want to be, where I should be. I also realised that the idea of leaving you seems outrageous," she said putting her hand on Elsa's. "I also realised that I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too," Elsa said with a huge smile.

She leaned down taking Fay's lips before another word could be uttered. She felt the same and couldn't have put it any better herself. Fay was her guard, HER guard and the idea of Fay wanting to stay with her made her so happy. This kiss was deeper, more wanting and needy than thier first. This kiss let them both know that they had each other now and nothing would separate them from this moment.

"So it's true?" They both looked up to see Anne standing at the doorway.

"Anne!?" Elsa said looking nervous.

"Got to admit, I didn't think you having a girlfriend seemed right at first," Anne started taking a step inside. "But in truth, looking back it actually makes a lot of sense."

"Your mad?" Elsa asked still holding onto Fay's hand.

"No actually," Anne admitted. "I wasn't sure how I'd act but I guess seeing the two of you togeather kind of looks... right."

"Your okay with this? With us?" Elsa asked looking down at Fay.

"Yes, I think I am," Anne said watching the two smile at each other. "I mean, I'm soon to wed a man who harvests chunks of ice for a living with a moose, I can't really criticise anyone else," she said as Elsa and Fay exchanged looks at the fact that Elsa had said somthing simular before. "Plus Fay is cool."

"Thank you Anne, it actually means a lot to hear you say that," Elsa said happily.

"I guess I'll leave the two of you alone," Anne said as she left leaving Elsa and Fay.

Elsa remained at Fay's bedside for the next couple of days till she was back on her feet. She stayed as Elsa's guard and several months later, they became a even stronger couple. Fay stayed at Elsa's side even though her training was compleat and Anne and Kristof had married and thier child was born. The new addition to the family was a great honor for the kingdom and brought so much joy but little did they know that somthing had affected the infant. Every night since the child was born, a small fire imp would come and visit. The imp never hurt the child, but always stayed by its side. It would be years later till they found out that all was not as it seemed. That they were not as safe as they first thought but that, would be a different story for a different time...

Well thier you have it. I decided to change it last minute and leave it as a cliff hanger as I had ab idea of a second story to make a sequel. I'm not I will make one though as I have a lot of unfinished stories to get on with. Admittedly I enjoyed writing this even though I was constantly looking up bits about the Frozen film. Like I said, I'm not a big fan of Frozen but I had an idea so went for it. I just hope I didn't go too out of charater or wrote anything that would upset any Frozen fans out thier. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
